Lord Apollyon
For the Encounter in Endless Adventures, see Lord Apollyon (Endless Adventures). "You have to wonder why anyone would help you. At least, my motives are clear." Event 1 You return to the fine mansion of Lord Apollyon and are granted an immediate audience. "How goes your quest to save Ariadne?" Lord Apollyon asks. 1) Explain that you lack the blessings required to visit the High Priestess. :"Perhaps I could be of some assistance? I must confess that I have a weakness for games of chance." :Apollyon leads you to a table in another room. A set of cards is already set out upon it. :"If you win then I will provide the blessings you require." :Apollyon nods as he adds, "Yes, I have the means - you'd be surprised what magical trinkets end up in my possession as part of my work. :"If I win, then... You must pose with me for my next portrait. It will be titled, 'Champions of the Empire'. Perhaps I shall have a statue of us made, as well." :He gestures for you to sit. :"I'll even stack the deck in your favour - after all, I enjoy the excitement of the game and care little for actually winning." :A) Accept. ::"I'm sure you'll do well," Apollyon smiles. ::Chance Cards Gambit (3 Success, 1 Failure) ::Success :::"Well done!" Apollyon claps in appreciation. "I think you've played this game before." :::He gestures to a darkly robed man, who you failed to notice standing in a shadowed corner. The man comes to stand before you, his deep voice slowly intoning words in a foreign tongue. :::"My associate is a follower of an ancient religion that you may not be familiar with, but rest assured that his devotion is second to none." :::As you sit through the lengthy ritual you feel yourself drifting in and out of consciousness, whether from the droning voice or the potent incense being burned you cannot say. :::The player acquires 4 Blessings. :::You suddenly awake, Apollyon watching you with mild amusement from across the table. :::"I expect you'll want to begin your journey to the High Priestess immediately. I sincerely hope your friend makes a full recovery." ::Failure :::(insert text here) :B) Decline. ::"Perhaps another time," Apollyon suggests. ::Conversation turns to your adventures for the remainder of your visit. 2) Say that you have the blessings required. :"Really?" he asks, surprised. "Well, that is good news." :He sits enthralled as you give a detailed account of your adventure so far. :"I must attend to some pressing business now, but please, visit any time. And let me know if you ever need assistance." Event 2 You return to the fine mansion of Lord Apollyon and are granted an immediate audience. "You say that another of your friends is in peril?" Lord Apollyon remarks. "How fascinating." You relate some detail as to Malaclypse's situation. "We live in dangerous times indeed," Apollyon says, shaking his head. If the player is not at full Life: :"I see you still bear the marks of battle yourself," Apollyon remarks, sending his butler for a healing potion. :The player acquires a Gain 50 Life Card. "How goes your quest to save Malaclypse?" Lord Apollyon asks. 1) Confess that you cannot convince the village of Rumstock to free him. :"Those dreadful peasants in the provinces can be savage folk," Apollyon declares. "But I have a solution - if you will but play the cards once more." :"If you win then I will use my considerable influence to spread word of your great deeds in my service to the people. Bards will sing your praises across the Empire." :"The rabble love nothing more than a hero, a real defender of the people," Apollyon explains dryly. :"If it helps I'll even have my personal herald accompany you." :"Your needs are more particular in this case, so I must insist that you up your ante. If I win, you must stay and entertain my guests with tales of your adventures." :"What do you say? Does the prospect of another winning hand entice you?" :A) Accept. ::"That's the spirit!" Apollyon exclaims with a laugh. ::Chance Cards Gambit (2 Success, 2 Failure) ::Success :::"Another win!" Apollyon exclaims. "You are adept at both combat and the finer arts." :::"I shall make plans with my associates tonight to support your cause," Apollyon declares. "By the time you reach Rumstock your name will be legend." :::Your fame in the region grows. :::The player's Fame increases to 40. ::Failure :::(insert text here) :B) Decline. ::"Perhaps another time," Apollyon suggests. ::Conversation turns to your adventures for the remainder of your visit. 2) Say that you have the situation under control. :"Really?" he asks, surprised. "Well, that is good news." :He sits enthralled as you give a detailed account of your adventure so far. :"I must attend to some pressing business now, but please, visit any time. And let me know if you ever need assistance." Event 3 You return to the fine mansion of Lord Apollyon and are granted an immediate audience. "You say that another of your friends is in peril?" Lord Apollyon remarks. "How fascinating." You relate some detail as to Colbjorn's situation. "We live in dangerous times indeed," Apollyon says, shaking his head. If the player is not at full Life: :"I see you still bear the marks of battle yourself," Apollyon remarks, sending his butler for a healing potion. :The player acquires a Gain 50 Life Card. "How goes your quest to save Colbjorn?" Lord Apollyon asks. 1) Explain that you do not have the ransom gold. :"I'd like to help if I may," Apollyon says, earnestly. "Would you mind terribly indulging me in another little game?" :"If you win then I will give you the required gold to pay the ransom for your friend. No need to repay it, no strings attached." :"If I win then... shall we say that you owe me a day's service?" Apollyon suggests. :"I have business interests in the northern hills that require some important deliveries. As you know, the land is still rife with Northerner warriors, despite the Emperor's claims." :"How about it adventurer? Colbjorn's life could be saved with the turn of a card." :A) Accept. ::"Excellent!" Apollyon exclaims. "Let's begin." ::Chance Cards Gambit (1 Success, 3 Failure) ::Success :::"Ha, you win again! I think perhaps you are working a con on me, hm?" Apollyon laughs. :::With a gesture from Apollyon, a small humanoid creature brings over a chest of gold. :::The player acquires a Gain 150 Gold Card. :::"I hope with that gold you get your friend back in one piece! Do visit again sometime and let me know how it went." ::Failure :::"Luck is not with you today, it seems. Let's play again. If I win this round then you must act as my personal bodyguard at the next winter solstice festival." :::Chance Cards Gambit '(1 Success, 3 Failure) :::Success ::::"Ah, perhaps you were toying with me for that first game?" Apollyon suggests, dryly.'' ::::With a gesture from Apollyon, a small humanoid creature brings over a chest of gold. ::::'''The player acquires a Gain 150 Gold Card. ::::"I hope with that gold you get your friend back in one piece! Do visit again sometime and let me know how it went." :::Failure ::::(insert text here) :B) Decline. ::"Perhaps another time," Apollyon suggests. ::Conversation turns to your adventures for the remainder of your visit. 2) Say that you do have the gold. :"Really?" he asks, surprised. "Well, that is good news." :He sits enthralled as you give a detailed account of your adventure so far. :"I must attend to some pressing business now, but please, visit any time. And let me know if you ever need assistance." Event 4 You return to the fine mansion of Lord Apollyon and are granted an immediate audience. "You say that another of your friends is in peril?" Lord Apollyon remarks. "How fascinating." You relate some detail as to Estrella's situation. "We live in dangerous times indeed," Apollyon says, shaking his head. If the player is not at full Life: :"I see you still bear the marks of battle yourself," Apollyon remarks, sending his butler for a healing potion. :The player acquires a Gain 50 Life Card. "How goes your quest to save Estrella?" Lord Apollyon asks. 1) Ask for help rescuing Estrella. :"It is no trivial thing you wish to gamble for this day," Apollyon says, looking concerned. :"Even I cannot sway the Emperor's decision on your friend, and helping you intervene would be tantamount to treason." :"Perhaps if you win then I could give you the means to rescue your friend," Apollyon concedes. "But if I were to make such a gamble, then you must risk something equally significant." :Apollyon leans forward, fixing you with his gaze. "If I win, you must serve me until I release you. Or until I die, of course." Apollyon smiles softly at the suggestion. :"Well, champion?" Apollyon asks, clearly eager to begin the game. "Are you willing to gamble one life for another?" :A) Accept. ::Apollyon smiles wickedly and deals the cards. ::Chance Cards Gambit (4 Failure) ::Huge Success (only possible with Eternal Hope) :::Apollyon sits silently for a moment, glaring at the cards before turning on you in anger. :::"You cheated! How did you do it? Tell me what magic you possess!" :::The player gains 8 Fame. :::The room falls into shadow as Apollyon throws the table aside with a flick of his wrist and advances on you. :::Flames erupt from the hearth and Apollyon seizes you, declaring, "I must grant your prize, mortal, but know that I will not forget this!" :::The world fades to darkness. :::The player is transported to the Imperial Justice encounter. :::The player is given a Gain +100 Max Life card. ' ::Failure :::"And now you are mine," Apollyon says, standing. He gestures for you to rise and you feel unnaturally compelled to do so.'' :::"Follow me, 'hero', and we shall see what mischief we can put your talents to now." :::Apollyon leads you through a door etched in strange symbols and down a long, long set of stairs into darkness. :::Your old life and the fate of the Empire is left behind forever. :::'''The player fails the Challenge. :B) Decline. ::"Ah," Apollyon sighs. "It would have been a fine game. Perhaps you will reconsider when you realize the futility of your quest without my help." 2) Change the topic of conversation. :"Of course," Apollyon says. "Shall we discuss your past exploits once more? Tell me more about that Ogre you encountered." :You talk at length of your adventures and before you realize, several hours have passed. :"I must attend to some pressing business now, but please, visit any time. And let me know if you ever need assistance." Notes * Apollyon is the Greek equivalent of the Hebrew Biblical term [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abaddon Abaddon]. Category:Encounters Category:Challenge-Specific Category:The Devil Category:Chance Cards Gambits